Narumi the Arrancar
by jubei zankage
Summary: Narumi was of interest to Aizen, as she held Kyuubi, Made an arrancar, how will things change Naruto/Bleach X-Over, Super/Dark Naruto, Fem Naru Harem
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I again have an idea I can't get rid of, sorry, but I am still working on my other fics (Well Suigetsu anyway):

Narumi was of interest to Aizen, as she held Kyuubi, Made an arrancar, how will things change Naruto/Bleach X-Over, Super/Dark Naruto, Fem Naru Harem

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Demon/ Hollow/ Resurecion Form/ Inner Persona**

_Thoughts_

Scene Change

I don't own Naruto or Bleach

Las Noches, Meeting Room

The espada filed in as Tousen, Ichimaru, and Aizen waited for them, the three leaders as well as the ten Espada taking their seats

"Good morning everyone" The charismatic Aizen started "I have called you all here because I have found some people of interest"

"And just who might that be, Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra stated calmly

"Is it those Jinchuriki?" Stark asked with a yawn

"Yes, well specifically the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi" Aizen answered "Stark I want you to pick the child up, take another Espada with you, just in case"

"That one is in Konoha correct" Halibel asked

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"What of Uchiha Itachi?" Halibel replied

"Good point, bring him here as well"

"Well, Halibel, shall we be going?" Stark asked the Trecera Espada

1 hour later leaf village, nighttime, above alleyway

Stark and Halibel stood on a roof top and saw two things, first their target being beaten to death by civilians, and second, a squad of leaf village officers watching from a nearby roof, and by the feeling of their reiatsu, they were enjoying the display, at seeing these two things, Stark gritted his teeth and disappeared with a static boom and reappeared in front of Narumi, Picking up the small girl and disappearing again.

"Halibel, kill them, the officers over there to" Stark ordered "I'll go locate the other target"

"Very well, Stark" Halibel replied with a smile underneath the collar of her jacket before she Sonido'd to where Narumi was a second ago

"Hey bitch" one shouted "Any idea where the demon bitch went"

Halibel responded by firing a Bala into the group, tearing them apart, to which the four Jounin jumped down

"Why did you kill those upstanding leaf citizens" the squad leader asked

"Thank you ma'am, my comrades" one started, who was promptly punched in the gut by the sole female, knocking him to the ground

"Damnit Jubei, when will you learn that we need to be rid of that demon" the girl asked

"No we don't Sayuki, she is a member of the village we swore to protect, and she holds back the kyuubi every day" the kind one named Jubei stated, clenching his gut

Halibel looked in disgust at the three other than Jubei, and drew her Zanpaku-to off of her back

"Miss, I must thank you, since it seems your comrade was the one to save Narumi-chan" Jubei replied before his throat was sliced by the fourth member

"Nice one Shisui" the leader stated "About time we got rid of that demon lover"

Halibel looked at Jubei's soul, and said softly "Jubei-san, I will speak with you after I dispose of these ones"

"Oh how cute, she thinks that traitor is still alive enough to hear her" the leader said "Now I will kill you, once you tell me your name"

"I have no reason to tell my name to a dead man" Halibel stated before she disappeared in a sonido, and Sayuki and the nameless leader fell dead along with a log that she split in half, Halibel then chased after Shisui's spiritual pressure.

5 Minutes later, at a river

Itachi was looking at his reflection in the river, thinking of what he was going to get Narumi for her birthday, when Shisui sunshin'd behind him "Hello Itachi" Shisui said, short on breath

"Shisui, what is it you are doing here" Itachi replied

"Jubei, Sayuki, Tobu, and myself were looking after Narumi-chan, when she killed Jubei and then" Shisui started to explain but was cut off by the static boom of Halibel and Stark arriving

"Now now, I doubt this kid killed anyone while she was under my arm" Stark stated

"Correct, as you were the one to end Jubei-san's life" Halibel finished

"So, my old friend, did you kill my former squad mate?" Itachi asked, knowing the answer

"Of course not the demon did it" Shisui replied, forgetting Itachi's fondness of Narumi, at which Itachi kicked Shisui into the water, using his knee to hold his old friend under until Shisui drowned, which in turn morphed Itachi's eyes into Mangekyo

"Well, Itachi, come with us, unless you want your eyes to eat themselves out" Stark said

"Give me one week" Itachi replied

"Fine, in one week, at midnight, meet Halibel" Stark said thumbing at Halibel "50 miles south of the main gate"

At this Halibel started to walk back towards the alleyway "I have an errand to run, I will return in five minutes" she stated before she left via Sonido

Back with Jubei's soul

"Finally back ma'am" Jubei stated to Halibel

She walked towards Jubei, intent on one thing, when she reached him, she placed her index finger into the final link of the chain of fate, and yanked it out, Jubei quickly becoming a hollow, already, due to his training as a shinobi, an Aduchas class menos "You are stronger than I expected, Jubei-san" Halibel said with a smirk

"**The hell did you do to me woman" **Jubei roared

"I merely brought out your potential" Halibel replied

"**Allright woman, what now" **Jubei replied

"Go to Huecco Mundo, and feast on other Menos Grande, until you become what is called a Vasto Lorde menos"

"**Very well woman, then what" **

"Then come to the desert palace of Las Noches" Halibel stated

"**Very well woman, but first tell me your name" **Jubei replied

"Halibel, I do hope we meet again, Jubei" after this Halibel finally left

Las Noches

"Halibel, Stark, you have returned, Where is Itachi-san" Aizen said excitedly

"He will join us in 1 weeks time" Stark said "Here's the kid, Aizen-sama"

"Good, I will begin the process then" Aizen replied as he left with Narumi in his arms

--_TO BE CONTINUED__—_

So it's done, I will probably not update this as fast as Suigetsu, since that is my number 1 priority

I have a poll going on who Narumi's Fraccion are going to be, they will also be her harem, Haku counts as a male

Review Please, I need them to continue writing


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here is chapter 2 of Narumi the Arrancar; I think I got enough votes on the poll so here is the rough harem: Narumi X Yugito, Anko, Hinata, and Tayuya (I might put Kimimaro and/or Haku in anyway)

Also Some Reader asked me a lot of questions so here are the answers to some

1: Jubei is going to be an espada with two or three Fraccion

2: Halibel was testing his ability

3: Well I figured an all menos diet would be faster than just a hollow diet, and it will have the result of Jubei being stronger in the long run, due to stronger hollow reiryoku

4: When she graduates, Narumi will be 13, she is currently 7

5: Due to the number of leaf citizens and shinobi which have undergone basic ninja training in chakra building, most of the leaf village has at least high enough reiryoku to see spirits

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Demon/ Hollow/ Resurecion Form/ Inner Persona**

_Thoughts_

Scene Change

I don't own Naruto or Bleach

* * *

Las Noches

"Halibel, Stark, you have returned, Where is Itachi-san" Aizen said excitedly

"He will join us in 1 weeks time" Stark said "Here's the kid, Aizen-sama"

"Good, I will begin the process then" Aizen replied as he left with Narumi in his arms, soon arriving in a room with a green pillar in the center, a woman with long flowing orange hair stood in the corner

"Aizen-sama, who is she?" the orange haired girl asked

"Her name is Narumi, if I don't use the Hogyoku to stabilize her powers, then the demon within her will overcome her soul, is it prepared, Orihime" Aizen said smiling

"Yes it is, Aizen-sama, is it true that my friends came here to save me?" Orihime asked quietly

"Yes, my dear Orihime, if you promise to return to aid me when I need your help, I will return you, and your friends to your home unharmed" Aizen said

"But don't you want to destroy Karakura?" Orihime questioned with a surprised look on her face

Aizen smiled at her and petted her cheek "No Orihime, it seems that I will not need to destroy your home to acquire what I seek"

"In that case, please let me leave, I will return to you if I am needed" Aizen smiled and waved his hand, telling someone to enter the room, Orihime then heard Gin walk into the room "Well 'hime I guess I Hafta' take ya' back ta' yer' friends" Gin said as he grabbed Orihime and Shunpo'd to where Rukia just defeated Lungaga "Hi" Gin said with a wave as he kicked Orihime over to Ichigo

"What the hell are you doing Ichimaru" Renji shouted

"Well ya' see, Aizen Don't really need 'Hime or Karakura no more, so ya' get ta' keep 'em both" Gin said smiling as he opened a garganta for Ichigo and group "Now get goin' before Aizen changes his mind 'bout lettin' ya' leave"

Hogyoku Chamber

Narumi woke up and looked at the man in front of her and asked "Who are you, and where am I"

"Relax, Narumi dear, my name is Sosuke Aizen, you are in Las Noches, my palace" Aizen said with a smile as he just waited for Narumi to respond

"Um Sosuke-san?" Narumi asked cutely

"Please, call me Tou-san, my little Narumi" Aizen said with his old soft smile

"Well then, Tou-san, why did you bring me here?"

"Simple my dear Narumi, to train you away from the hatred of your village, now hold still while I destroy that which is the cause of all that hatred" Aizen started before holding the Hogyoku to Narumi and activating it sending Narumi into excruciating pain as she morphed directly into an arrancar, the Kyuubi's chakra being nearly identical to hollow reiryoku and the power of said fox giving her the power of a Vasto Lorde Arrancar. Narumi rose up, nude, her mask fragment was above her right eyebrow, in the shape of part of the forehead and the right ear of a fox, her hollow hole placed right above where her cleavage line would be in a few years.

"Um Tou-san, I'M NAKED!!!" Narumi screamed as Aizen handed her a bundled up outfit, Narumi glared at him and Aizen left the room, a few minutes later Narumi walked out, her outfit consisted of Black Knee high boots, Tight white shorts, a white sleeveless shirt, that was open at the top to show her hollow hole, and white gloves that went halfway up her forearms.

"Hello Narumi, Your new uniform is ferry befitting of you" Narumi heard from the side, she looked over and saw a woman with dark skin and blonde hair tied into three braids, the woman wore white Hakama, a black sash, and a white long sleeve jacket, that stopped just below her massive breasts, her Zanpaku-to was sheathed horizontally at her shoulders. She then looked down at the young arrancar and patted her of the head "Narumi, you should not leave your blade alone like that"

"Huh" Narumi stated as she turned around

"Your Zanpaku-to, which holds the majority of your power, is still in the room, Narumi" Narumi then ran back and grabbed the sword and placed it in a thin black sash she forgot to put on earlier, now around her waist "Thanks for catching that um"

"Halibel, the Tresta Espada"

"Um Espada"

"We Espada are the ten strongest Arrancar, the ones who serve closest to Aizen-sama"

"Oh, in that case I promise I'll become an espada, Halibel"

"Then you will need a lot of training, please come with me"

At this Narumi spent the next week training with Halibel, and her three Fraccion, but now it was time for Halibel to go retrieve Itachi "Narumi, dear"

"Yeah Halibel-sensei"

"I have to go to the human world; Aizen-sama has asked Grimmjow to oversee your training until I return"

"Grimmjow, the guy with teal hair"

"That's right kiddo" Grimmjow shouted as he crashed into the room "Time to get started"

* * *

Okay that's it for this chapter

In the next chapter Narumi learns how to really fight from Grimmjow, Itachi becomes an arrancar, and we revisit Jubei

Now just so you know, Narumi, Itachi, and Jubei are all going to end up as Espada, so far I decided Itachi's Fraccion will be Anko and Kisame, open to ideas on any others


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, here is chapter 3 of Narumi the arrancar, but first answers

Some reader:

About Jubei, he was behind the Jounin, who were focused on Halibel (You try turning your back on an enemy of Halibel's level)

Narumi's chakra level is definitely going to be a factor

Yes Narumi, Garra, and Yugito will have sentient Zanpaku-to, and anyone else who under goes Arrancarification (Immediate transfer from human or plus to arrancar) will as well

Yes, Narumi will learn bad words

I don't know if I can fit Nel, but I will try, she and Grimmjow are my favorite arrancar

Narumi will learn a few Jutsu and maybe some Kido as well

Anko is going to be Itachi's

As for Luppi, no, as you should have noticed, I am including the bleach storyline up to the beginning of the Huecco Mundo arc, so he's already been killed by Grimmjow

And finally yes, some of the harem rejects will be Fraccion for Itachi and Jubei

Akuya the Kitsune:

I just wanted to note that this chapter covers why Itachi acted so quickly

AN: Thank you for all the reviews, especially the aforementioned reviewers, you both helped tremendously

AN2: Also I am going to put descriptions of all of my original Zanpaku-to after my end of chapter notes, when I put in a new one

AN3: if you really feel like picking my head, listen to Two Minutes to Midnight by Iron Maiden for this chapter

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Demon/ Hollow/ Resurecion Form/ Inner Persona**

_Flashback_

--SCEENE CHANGE--

I don't own Naruto or Bleach

* * *

--OUTSIDE THE LEAF VILLAGE GATE--

"What have I done" Itachi stated as he headed south from the main gate

_--LEAF VILLAGE, 1 WEEK AGO, HOKAGE'S OFFICE, MID AFTERNOON--_

_Itachi had just walked into the Hokage's office after being called in for an urgent mission_

"_You wished to see me, Hokage-sama" Itachi inquired _

"_Yes, come in Itachi" the Hokage responded with a drag from his pipe "Listen carefully, your clan is planning to perform a Coup de Taut against the village"_

"_Has the instigator been identified?"_

"_Unfortunately, yes it is Fugaku"_

"_Please allow me leverage to deal with this myself"_

"_Of course, Itachi"_

_--RIVER--_

_Itachi was standing over the river looking at his reflection thinking 'Shisui my old friend, are you a part of this Coup, I hope for your sake, the answer is no, however I suspect that you are still father's lapdog'_

_Itachi then felt a spike of chakra, and then realized something 'Narumi's birthday is on Thursday, I have to get her a present, perhaps I shall get her training weights, or new kunai and shuriken, she could use more appropriate ninja clothing, but I suppose Jubei-san will deal with that, oh the choices' as he continued in his thoughts Shisui shunsined down behind him_

"_Hello Itachi" Shisui said, short on breath _

"_Shisui, what is it you are doing here?" came Itachi's reply_

"_Jubei, Sayuki, Tobu, and myself were looking after Narumi-chan, when she killed Jubei and then" Shisui started as Itachi was thinking 'no, Even if she were a demon, the last person Narumi-chan would kill is Jubei, he takes such good care of her' then both were interrupted by the static boom that signaled two people's arrival, the first was a lazy looking man, wearing a necklace that resembled a lower jaw, white Hakama, and a White jacket, the strange thing was the hole present in his chest, the other was a dark skinned blond woman, they both were carrying swords in different locations_

"_Now Now, I doubt this kid killed anyone under my arm" the male said 'then who' Itachi thought_

"_Correct as you were the one to end Jubei-san's life" Halibel finished pointing at Shisui_

"_So my old friend did you kill my former squad mate?" Itachi asked, knowing if he indeed is working for his father that Shisui would continue to instigate poor Narumi_

"_Of course not the demon did it" Shisui stated 'my apologies Shisui, but I come to the conclusion that you are in consort with father, and cannot be allowed to live' Itachi thought this as he kicked Shisui in the gut sending him flying into the water, Itachi to finish the job simply used his knee to hold Shisui's head under the water, drowning his old friend and awakening his Mangekyo_

"_Well, Itachi come with us, unless you want your eyes to eat themselves out" the male said_

'_Why should I trust them, however, for Sasuke's sake I must seem to be a villain' "Give me one week"_

"_Fine, in one week at midnight meet Halibel" the male said thumbing at his partner "50 miles south of the main gate"_

_Itachi nodded in reply as the two of them prepared to leave 'I must come with them, if only to make sure they do not cause Narumi more pain, but anything is probably better than the leaf village for her'_

_--FLASHBACK END--_

"Please be okay without me, Outoto, Narumi-chan" Itachi stated as he continued heading towards the meet

--LAS NOCHES--

"Um, Grimmy, the door was right next to you" Narumi stated

"Yeah well who needs a fucking door?"

"Well they use them so that you don't break the whole building" Grimmjow scoffed at Narumi thinking along the lines of Narumi spending too much time with Halibel

"Now just release your Zanpaku-to so we can get started already" Grimmjow said, having been ordered to help Narumi properly use her Zanpaku-to's Resurecion

"Um, okay Grimmy, Claw out, Sangre Zorro" (Blood Fox) Narumi stated as she unsheathed her very Kenpachi-like Wakizashi, afterwards, the ragged Wakizashi glowed red and grew nine blood red tails, which enveloped the whiskered blonde, her sword turning to blood in her right hand, then there was an utterly massive burst of reiatsu, revealing the changed Narumi, her whisker marks very pronounced, her eyes blood red and slited, her hands now held four inch long claws, and nine vicious tails twirling behind her, her mask now having spread across her entire forehead, still stopping at the eyebrows

"What the hell are you waiting for attack me" Grimmjow asked the young blonde

"Right Grimmy" Narumi charged at the teal haired espada with her claws at the ready, soon striking at the Sexta espada

Grimmjow let the attack hit "Okay two problems, first, is a lack of strength, second is that you use a feral weapon to fight like a human"

"Well I'm only seven" Narumi pouted

"Then we train your strength, and alter your instincts"

"But how do we"

"Repetition" Grimmjow replied

--MENOS FOREST--

The adjudaches Assassin Blade, formerly known as Jubei was surrounded by a dozen Gillian and three weaker Adjudaches, being watched by a pair of Vasto Lorde

"Shall we help him, Shadow Princess?" the first, a humanoid Spiderlike hollow said

"No, we will just watch, Deathweaver" The second, a dark female seraphim replied

"But he's"

"Becoming a Vasto Lorde, however I do not see why he only targets Menos, unless"

"What is it, Shadow Princess?"

"He will join us by year's end, Deathweaver"

"Are you sure"

"Yes" after this Assassin Blade finished eating the menos attacking him

* * *

Okay, this chapter didn't end too well, theese two are going to be Jubei's First fraccion

Also i want to know who you think should be taken over by Jubei, Itachi, and of course Narumi,

you CAN'T choose

Halibel  
Stark  
Ulquiorra  
Grimmjow

I will consider any ideas on Itachi's fraccion, he already will have Kisame and Anko


End file.
